<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Biting Down Hard on My Tongue by Branithar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060539">Biting Down Hard on My Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branithar/pseuds/Branithar'>Branithar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Underage Prostitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branithar/pseuds/Branithar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael meets Luke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Biting Down Hard on My Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's nothing super explicit, just aftermath and mentions of violence and stuff. If you've read the rest of the series you probably know what can be expected, but do tell me if you think I missed anything in the tags.</p><p>Title is from Black by Hands Like Houses.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael had chosen to be optimistic when people had come around and told Nan they’d take him away if his school attendance didn’t improve. Previously, he’d barely gone because it was boring as fuck, but after that incident he’d made an effort to tolerate it, even enjoy some of the classes he had with nice teachers. </p><p>Unfortunately, he shared several classes with Certified Dickhead Luke Hemmings, who apparently lived to annoy the shit out of Michael. Normally, he’d be willing to let him off with just a few threats since he had the body of a stick insect and Michael could easily pummel him, but it seemed Luke actually <em>wanted</em> to have a go at Michael. </p><p>They shared science first period on Monday mornings, a class in which Michael always ignored Luke when he came in late and occasionally high and was seated at the front, far away from Michael’s desk at the back. Today they’d been doing group work, though, and Luke had decided to knock Michael’s shoulder as he walked past and made him drop a beaker. It didn’t have anything in it, thank fuck, but Luke barely glanced back at Michael when he snapped a <em>Watch it!</em> in his direction as glass went everywhere. He was <em>definitely</em> looking for a fight. </p><p>The following class was SE, where there was a <em>seating plan</em> that put Luke right next to Michael, where he could fucking bounce his leg all class just to piss Michael off. Worse still, the class was held in a fucking demountable, which meant Luke’s leg bouncing could vibrate the pen off Michael’s desk. Michael always told him to <em>Stop it,</em> and Luke always did for ten minutes at best before starting up again and at this point Michael was about done with it. </p><p>Busy mulling over his revenge, Michael had been startled when the siren for first lunch went off, stuffing his folder into his backpack as Luke darted outside. He was <em>always</em> the first out of class for lunch, but Michael was quick to follow him out this time. </p><p>“<em>Hey!</em>” he yelled when he spotted Luke heading past the basketball courts. </p><p>Luke looked back at Michael, <em>definitely</em> noticing him, but then ignored him and kept walking. Dickhead. He really thought it was a good idea to just keep pushing Michael, didn’t he? </p><p>Michael didn’t know where Luke usually hung out at lunch, he’d never seen him around outside of or on the way to class. Apparently, he wasn’t going to find out today, because Luke led him to the DTE boys’ toilets, giving him another look before heading in. Maybe it would offer some privacy. Michael didn’t like the audiences that gathered when he got into fights. </p><p>At first, Michael assumed that Luke was hiding when he walked into the toilets, <em>the fucking coward,</em> but he peeked his head out of the handicap stall at the end and gestured back. </p><p>“In here?” </p><p>Eyebrow raised, Michael followed Luke in, swinging his backpack off to toss by the door. Before he could make a snide comment about it being nice and cozy, Luke locked the door and dropped to his knees.</p><p>“It’s twenty dollars for head,” he mumbled, reaching for Michael’s shorts. </p><p>“Whoa, what the fuck?” Michael demanded, jumping back. </p><p>Luke faltered and looked up at him, then fixed his gaze on the floor. “Sorry. What do you want me to do?” </p><p>“I’m not- I’m not <em>paying you</em> for blowjobs,” Michael snapped, scandalised. He respected the hustle, but he wasn’t about to buy sex from his current worst enemy. There were <em>principles</em> or something. </p><p>Luke fidgeted with his hands. “You have to pay. No freebies. He’ll be mad at you.” </p><p>“<em>Who?</em>”</p><p>“Ethan.”</p><p>“Who the fuck is Ethan?”</p><p>Finally taking his eyes off the floor, Luke gave Michael a confused look. “Ethan Park? My brother.” </p><p>Thoughts ticking over, Michael stared at Luke until he went back to fidgeting with his hands again, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Is your brother…” Nope, Michael didn’t want to finish that sentence. He wasn’t known for his tact, but this was potentially kinda fucked up, even for him. “Get off the floor,” he settled on. Seeing Luke like this was uncomfortable, it didn’t quite match what Michael thought of him. He’d seemed like such a prick at first, but now … Michael was kinda confused. </p><p>Nodding, Luke stood and went to his backpack to get out a bottle of something clear. “I needa get ready first,” he said, setting it on the edge of the sink and moving to pull his pants down, “You have to use a condom, no exceptions. And it’s forty dollars.”</p><p>“<em>Stop that,</em>” Michael protested, holding his hands out to block the sight, “I’m not doing that.” </p><p>“Do you want me to get you off or not?” </p><p>“<em>No.</em>”</p><p>Luke’s expression hardened and he crossed his arms, finally looking like the douchebag he was. “Then stop wasting my time and get out.” </p><p>“Everyone’s entitled to use the toilet,” Michael retorted, matching Luke’s pose. </p><p>Luke straightened up, surprising Michael with his height. He still looked kinda underfed, but if he didn’t slouch so much he’d probably hit his stupid head on a lot of doorframes. “Not this one.” </p><p>Before Michael could come up with a response, they heard the door open, chatter from outside seeping in. </p><p>“Luke?” someone asked. </p><p>“Just a sec.” Luke moved past Michael and unlocked the stall door, giving him an expectant look. </p><p>After deliberating for a moment, Michael decided he needed to think all this new information over and flipped Luke off as he left, passing some guy from his metalworking class. </p><p>Despite this weird turn of events, Luke was still a prick and Michael still felt like he should beat him up (while assuring him that it’s not out of disrespect for his job maybe? He’d have to think about that some more) so he found a ghost gum some distance from the toilets to sit and wait under. </p><p>Unfortunately, Luke didn’t come out after the other kid did and the group of boys sitting around just outside the door seemed to be some kind of haphazard line. A few other people took turns going in before the first siren signaling the end of lunch went off. Luke was a busy guy, apparently. </p><p>Giving up on the prospect of giving Luke a black eye, Michael settled back on threatening and maybe just roughing him up a <em>little bit.</em> As the group outside the toilets dispersed, Michael headed over, running into the last guy to go in as he came back out. Johnno from maths, he remembered. </p><p>“He makes you pay extra after the siren,” Johnno warned him with an eyeroll, not waiting for a response as he headed off to class. </p><p>Michael went straight for the handicap stall, pausing at the sound of soft sniffles. “Luke?”</p><p>“It’s ten dollars extra after the first siren,” he replied wetly, “Twenty after the second.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Did Johnno already beat him up? Michael didn’t know how he felt about fighting someone who’d just lost a fight. </p><p>“Yeah, come in.” </p><p>Michael stepped in, immediately looking away when he found Luke with his back to him, shorts and undies around his ankles and leaning on the sink with shaking arms. He suddenly found his desire to beat the shit out of someone directed at Johnno. “I’m not here for that.” </p><p>“Blowjob?” Luke guessed, unsteadily moving to pull his shorts up. </p><p>“<em>No.</em>” Michael looked back at Luke when he straightened up again. </p><p>“I have to go to class,” Luke told him, pulling a paper towel from the dispenser and wetting it under the tap. </p><p>“Did Johnno … hurt you?” He didn’t wanna say the word he was actually thinking of. That was <em>definitely</em> fucked up and the very thought made it hard to keep hating Luke like he was supposed to. </p><p>“It wasn’t that bad. I’m just being a pussy.” </p><p>As Luke dabbed around his reddened eyes with the wet paper towel, Michael spotted a twenty dollar note on the ground by his feet and picked it up. “Is this from him?” </p><p>Luke looked at him through the mirror before whirling around to face him. “Give it back.” </p><p>Surprised by the hostility, Michael held it out for him. Luke snatched it out of his hand and stuffed it into his pocket before turning back to the mirror to continue cleaning himself up. </p><p>There was a quiet moment before Michael spoke up again. “Why do you do it if it hurts?” </p><p>“None of your business. If you don’t want anything, why are you still here?” </p><p>Right. Business. “Why did you make me drop a beaker in science?” </p><p>Luke frowned. “It was an accident.” </p><p>“What about annoying me in S ‘n’ E? You do <em>that</em> every time we have it together.” </p><p>“Sorry.” He threw the paper towel in the bin and soaked a new one. “I kinda do it without noticing.” </p><p>“I thought you wanted to fight me.” </p><p>“Sorry.” He looked nervous now. “Is that why you followed me here?” </p><p>”Yeah.”</p><p>“So…” Luke looked over his shoulder at Michael, scared but expectant.</p><p>“Well I’m not gonna do it <em>now.</em>”</p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“’Cause you’re…” Injured? Upset? Going through a lot right now? He gestured at Luke vaguely. “It’d be unfair.” </p><p>Luke scoffed and went back to dabbing at his eyes, sighing when the second siren went off. “Whatever.” He put the bottle on the edge of the sink, slightly emptier than it had been at the beginning of lunch, back in his backpack and made for the stall door with his head down, limping slightly. </p><p>“Do you do this every lunch?” Michael wondered, following him more slowly. </p><p>“Yeah. Before and after school too, but you gotta be here <em>at</em> three if you’re coming after and I only do blowjobs then ‘cause I gotta catch the bus,” he explained as he headed outside.</p><p>Not what Michael wanted to know. He wasn’t even sure why he asked in the first place, he wasn’t going to start <em>hanging out</em> with Luke. They were enemies. Maybe. Michael wasn’t sure if he still felt comfortable with the idea of punching Luke in the ribs and taking his lunch money, so their dynamic probably needed a bit of work, but still. </p><p>“Wait!” Michael rushed outside and caught up with Luke as he swung his backpack onto one shoulder and rummaged through it.</p><p>Luke slowed to let him catch up. “What?” </p><p>“Did you have lunch?” </p><p>“Why do <em>you</em> care?” </p><p>That seemed like a no. Michael handed him a muesli bar. “You should have something. You look like you’re starving.” </p><p>Luke frowned at the muesli bar suspiciously. “What did you do to it?”</p><p>“<em>Nothing,</em> god,” Michael huffed, straightening his backpack again, “It hasn’t even been opened.” </p><p>Still eyeing Michael, Luke opened it and gave it a sniff before taking a tentative bite. </p><p>“See ya,” Michael said with an eyeroll as he split off from Luke to get to his own class. Hopefully he hadn’t been marked down as absent yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I run tran5rightsos on Tumblr! Feel free to send asks about this or any of my other 5sos fics!</p><p>Comments are always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>